Dating My Rival's Little Sister
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Kidou does not accept the fact that his little sister and his rival are dating each other. However, instead of trying to break them up, he decides to make his rival angry instead by making him feel the pain he felt. He turns to his rival's little sister. Gouenji Yuuka. [Kidou/Yuuka] [Gouenji/Haruna] [slight other pairings] [OOC-ness] Cover Image by shuryougospel13 on Deviantart.
1. Kidou: Plans

**-Chapter 1: Kidou: Plans-**

**Kidou Yuuto does not accept the fact that his little sister is dating.**

Especially when she's dating his rival.

His heart nearly stopped when he had heard the news- and felt like choking the poor guy who would dare taint little adorable sister. But he felt cold and pale when she announced who she was dating.

Gouenji Shuuya.

_No! Not him! _Kidou panicks, he felt his breathing stopped. He tried gasping for air but nonetheless. The next thing he knows is that his world blackened.

It was a nightmare indeed coming true.

He could not accept it.

He will never accept it.

His little sister is dating his number one rival. He tried hard proving it was just a dream- a horrible nightmare of a dream. He tried slapping himself, pinching, slamming, heck, he even went as far as punching himself to the ground.

Right now, he was sitting at a cafe drinking a latte, trying to calm himself down, he decided to drift his thoughts somewhere else, such as the FFIs or new stragegies for the team.

He turned his gaze out to the window. What he saw nearly made him break the cup he was holding.

Gouenji and Haruna were there. Inside the diner right across the street. On a freaking date. Though it seems they were on a triple date with Endou and Natsumi and Fudou and Fuyuka.

He felt himself grasping and clutching onto the cup again. _This can't be real! This can't be real! This can't be real! _He repeated to himself over and over while gritting his teeth.

If Gouenji Shuuya had encountered Kidou Yuuto in a dark alley during the night, oh he's in for it. And Kidou Yuuto will make sure that he shouldn't had dated his sister.

But that will never happen, why?

Because Haruna is with Gouenji almost in every second of his every minute!

Out of all boys on the team, she just had to pick him, him! Of all the boys!

Sure he would accept Tachimukai. He would accept Kogure. Heck, he would even accept Genda! Anyone he knows as long it's not Gouenji!

But noooo! She had to pick him!

_What does she see in him?_ Kidou asked himself while taking another drink from his latte cup.

It's a bit too bad for Gouenji's fangirls that he's taken. But Kidou just as mad as them. The fangirls had tried multiple times to break them up, but alas, no avail. They went a bit too far when they tried to hurt Haruna. And after that, Kidou was out.

He wanted to settle this at court but he had no charge nor evidence against Gouenji, which made that option out. And setting Haruna up on a blind date didn't go well as he planned to.

When he had chosen a blind date for his little sister, she was outraged as she knew that he knew that she and Gouenji were dating. But after a lot of begging and some threats, she sighed and decided to go. He had picked Toramaru one time for the blind date. The date went fine at first, until Haruna recieved a call from Gouenji. Toramaru got a visible bruise on his cheek but when Haruna had explained everything, it prevented Gouenji from giving him more wounds. It was a bit cruel of him to do so but hey... he would do anything to break them up. Well... maybe everything except violence. Anyway, instead, when Gouenji went home, Haruna decided to hook Toramaru up. They did. And that's how the date ended.

And Toramaru learned that he would think of the consequences before accepting a favor from Kidou Yuuto or anybody else.

And then there's the time when he decided to separate Haruna from Gouenji for a while by making her spend a bit more time with Fubuki, by sending her a for a week vacation in Hokkaido. That plan didn't go so well either. It seems that Fubuki's wife, Yusaburu, had thought that he was cheating on her and nearly divorced him until Haruna had interrupted and explained everything. The woman, Yusaburu, seemed a bit violent when she drove all the way from Hokkaido to Inazuma Town and nearly sent Kidou to the hospital when she learned of his intentions and demanded that Haruna would be sent back to Gouenji this instant.

Then, Kidou would make Haruna forget about Gouenji for a bit by making her spend time with Fuyuka at the hospital while her husband's away. Apparently, Fuyuka had been too busy to spend time with Haruna. It made Haruna feel a bit of a loner. It made Kidou feel guilty and had halted the plans. However, that didn't make him stop trying to break the two up.

Now, his red falcon-like eyes looked like fire under his googles when, as the corner of his eye, he saw Gouenji and Haruna blushing at each other and holding hands. It didn't help him that the couple's noses were close to each other.

He had tried almost every trick in the book, and felt like throwing the book out of the window and to Gouenji's head when their lips were no farther apart than two centimeters.

He had a heart attack when they kissed. In public and right in front of him! He was soooo not giving his blessings to their wedding.

Wait. What?! He was thinking of their wedding already?! They just started dating a month ago!

He mentally slapped himself. Then, as if his prayers were answered. A glowing light bulb appeared on top of his head and made a 'Ding!' sound.

He had an idea. It was a bit mean and crazy so he had thought about asking the person first before doing so.

Finishing the rest of his latte while trying to ignore the couple across the street, he had tried to think about the Raimon GO team, as Endou called them for some reason.

He also wonders what are they up to. But hey, that's not the subject of this story. So he ignored that fact and thought about how Sakuma's doing in Teikoku.

The thoughts and memories went on and on until he finished. He paid, left a tip and slowly and quietly went away. As soon as he was out of sight he started running towards the direction of a cetain pink-haired female.

On the way, he took a shortcut to the park where he saw a couple that looked quite familiar to him (Fudou and Fuyuka) kissing. It disgusted him and made him run faster.

He halted and mentally kicked himself when he realized something. He had her phone number!

He took his phone out and looked for the contact, he tried calling her but she won't pick it up. It was an emergency so he tried to ran faster than he usually could.

Once he had arrived at the house of that pink-haired female, he wondered to himself. _What about her dad?_

But almost as if his body was in control of him, he didn't notice himself knocking the door and ringing the doorbell.

The pink-haired female had answered. "Ah Kidou-san!" She smiled. For some reason it made his heart flutter.

"Yuuka-chan, may I come in? I have something to discuss with you." Kidou asked. Yet confused, Yuuka agreed.

Kidou sat on the couch with Yuuka beside him, "Is this about Onii-chan dating your sister?"

Kidou slouched and hung his head down, defeated, he nodded slowly. Yuuka made a mischevious smile. "I think I know why you're here..."

Kidou raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

Yuuka's eyes glimmered for a while, "You wanna 'date' me to make Onii-chan mad don't ya?"

Kidou's eyes widened. "S-sure! Y-yeah! S-sort o-of. But what about your dad?"

Yuuka grinned, "He's out for the next three months since he's on a business trip in Africa."

Kidou bit his lower lip, "But how long should we 'date'?"

Yuuka blushed, to her, Kidou looked sort of cute when he's doing that. She doesn't know why she's doing this. It's either she's got a crush on him which she denies to herself a hundred times; she always wanted to try this, or, it's for revenge that his older brother is spending more time with Haruna rather than his own little sister, making her lonely every once in a while. "Maybe until they find out."

"But... that could take a while. Love is blind. It may take years for them to find out."

"Or maybe until Onii-chan gets so mad, we decide to 'break-up'?" Yuuka looked disappointed, Kidou didn't like that. It's either he's feeling pity guilty for the teen; he doesn't want to be nearly sent to the hospital again, or... he might actually have feelings for her such as more than being an acquaintance.

"Are you sure you can do this? You can say no if you want to." Kidou said. Yuuka doesn't want to miss this opportunity so...

"Yes. Let's do this." She closed her eyes and turned a bit pink. "Let's start tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up after school?" Kidou asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you in front of Raimon Jr. High Gate." Yuuka smiled. Kidou stood up and headed for the door. Yuuka didn't want him to leave, but he has to.

"Arigatou... Yuuka-chan..." Kidou genuinely smiled. Yuuka felt her stomach fill with butterflies, as soon as he left Yuuka lay down on the couch.

_What the heck did I just agree to? _Yuuka mentally punch herself. How could she do this?!

**-Chapter 1 End-**


	2. Yuuka: Dreams

**-Chapter 2: Yuuka: Dreams-**

**Gouenji Yuuka had no idea what mess she had gotten herself into.**

Why would she agree to such a thing?! Going in plan for her older brother's revenge! Especially if it involves dating!

She wanted to hit herself for doing so, but there's no turning back now. But she couldn't help but feel happy about it as well... as if this was what she always wanted...

But dating Kidou just for him to get revenge on Gouenji...?! She must be really losing her mind right now. But then again... Gouenji has been spending time with Haruna... and he just got back from his 'Holy Emperor' and 'Fifth Sector' business.

Sighing and rubbing her forehead, she looked at the newspaper, hoping that the news would get her mind off of things for just a little while.

It did.

She read one particular article about a team who are also known as a group of singing sensations. A team called Prism Stars.

It seems that they have defeated a team in Hokkaido in a competition known as the Hakuren Cup. And as a celebration, the coaches- Yuu, Jiyu and Aira have decided that the Prism Stars members are going to record a new hit single called 'Snow Halation'. **(A/N: A song by Love Live! School Idol Project) **Four Prism Star members Shiranui, Tyka, Komachi and Akara are the four centers (meaning they're like... the stars or something...) Release date is in Winter, this year.

Yuuka squealed, she, Fuyuka and Yusaburu had always been fans of Prism Stars. She felt a bit envious about the name Hokkaido and Hakuren, that's where Fubuki and his wife, Yusaburu are, she would bet dyeing her hair again that Yusaburu got to meet them. As for Fuyuka... she doesn't really get to go much to Prism Stars concerts anymore because she's got to work in the hospital every now and then. But she's still and forever a Prism Stars fan, not to mention... is still going to buy merchandise and albums. Yuuka chuckled at the thought of Prism Stars covered merchandise in Fuyuka's room, it's no different that her own room although...

For some reason, her head felt a bit hot, like a fever. She touched it with her palms, but then her head started to spin, her hearing senses are dull and her vision is blurry. With half-liddled eyes, she managed to reach her bed without changing into pajamas despite the time it is. She landed softly but her head was still spinning.

Her eyes closed as she gave in to the headache.

Huh? Where am I? _Yuuka thought as she was inside a dark empty space void._

_She walked around, only seeing herself and hearing her own footsteps. "Is anybody here? Can you please tell me where I am?"_

_A flash of light exploded right in front of her. She covered her eyes with her arms and closed them. Then, when it seemed like the flash of light was gone, she uncovered and opened them._

_"What the-" Yuuka looked around to see people, grassy plains and a few animals. "This looks like the park..."_

_She looked confused as her eyebrows furrowed when she saw... herself! She was sitting on a bench with Kidou- or more specifically, she was sitting on Kidou's lap who was sitting on the bench._

_"Kidou-kun?" dream-Yuuka raised an eyebrow. Yuuka stared closely and narrowed her eyes. dream-Kidou smiled. Her nuzzled against her neck. dream-Yuuka giggled at her-obviously-lover's touch. "K-Kidou-kun...!"_

_Yuuka neared them and tried to touch them, her hand just went through them. _Am I a ghost here? _Yuuka asked herself. They don't seem to be noticing her too._

_Yuuka's eyes widened at the sight of dream-Yuuka and dream-Kidou _I must be a really good actress...

_She heard rustling nearby. It seemed to be coming from the tree nearby just beside and above them. Curious, Yuuka walked towards it and climbed it. Only to see her dream-older brother spying on them with binoculars._

_Yuuka sweatdropped. _Dream-Onii-chan...

_Her dream-older brother's face was red, his eyes looked like they were on fire and he was emitting an aura that could look like he wanted to do something bad about the sight._

_Yuuka climbed down the tree only to furiously blush at the next sight... dream-Yuuka and dream-Kidou were having a really all-out make out session! She could hear the branches being crushed by her dream-onii-chan's bare hands._

_Yuuka gulped. _Was this a vision or something?

_She couldn't help but feel happy and excited yet embarrassed at the sight, her face was as pink as her hair and her dream-onii-chan's face was as red as lava._

_dream-Kidou's hand went into dream-Yuuka's shirt. dream-Yuuka gasped and moaned pleasurably._

_Yuuka wondered what was the worse. Doing that in public or doing that in front of her older brother, even though it is a dream. Her eye twitched, for crying out loud they were doing _that _in public!_

_It seemed very out of character for dream-Kidou to move his hand into her... oh... my... kami... that sight was so perverted. Parents and their children decided to leave, and just when dream-Gouenji had just about choke dream-Kidou to death, dream-Yuuka jumped off, took dream-Kidou by his hand and they walked out of the park._

_But dream-their smile was soon shattered and dream-Gouenji looked wide-eyed at the speeding truck just in front of them, dream-Kidou noticed this and pushed dream-Yuuka to the sidewalk._

_**CRASH!**_

Yuuka woke up with a sweaty face, gasping for air. She looked around her room to see that the sun was setting. And that her fever was suddenly gone after that.

_What the heck was that?! _Yuuka screamed to herself inside her head. _Was that a dream... or a vision...?! No! That can't happen! Not to Kidou-kun!_

She mentally slapped herself hoping that having that dream was just a dream. But it wasn't. It's possible that it could be a vision.

Taking her mind off of that and reminding herself about the special day tomorrow, she looked at her watch, _Is it that late already? I've been asleep for like what, three or four hours? _she thought with well-knitted eyebrows on her forehead. She couldn't help but feel happy and devastated about the dream, and felt even more excited about tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be their first date.

_Yup... tomorrow's my first date with Kidou-san- uh, I mean... Yuuto-kun!~ _She grinned mischeviously. She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. She. Really. Couldn't. Wait. For. Tomorrow. She felt so excited, she wanted to sleep despite it being a bit to early for her... well... what's the correct term? Uh... bedtime.

Looks like there's a new Yuuka in town... and her future name is Kidou Yuuka...

**-Chapter 2 End-**

**Author's Note: I do not own Prism Stars. That belongs to SapphireSpade. And yes... I asked permission from her.**

**Characters and Owners of Prism Stars:**

**Otanashi Hikari (pokefan291) , Hayashi Yuu (hetainazumapony) , Akira Jiyu (HeatedHazed) and Hono Aira (SapphireSpade) as the adults for the Prism Stars. And for the IE GO, Umiazu Shiranui (HikaNoHana), Hiwamiya Tyka (Number 01 Astral), Shiganori Komachi (FroOzenYogurtDeath), and Hanaraki Akara (SapphireSpade).**


	3. Kidou: Gifts

**-Chapter 3: Kidou: Gifts-**

**Kidou Yuuto had no idea what to give to Yuuka for their first date.**

At first, he thought he had planned the whole thing from the first day to possibly the last but he was wrong. He hadn't prepared the correct gift for the _**first **_day. He felt like an idiot. He felt like Endou when he forgot his first year wedding anniversary with Natsumi.

He mentally slapped himself on the cheeks, walking towards the flower shop. _For Kami's sake, petty flowers won't be enough... _Kidou said to himself. Wait. Flowers... why would he care how good they were, if it was real then yes, but Yuuka already agreed to it... nah. Maybe it's just some way to thank her- treat her like a real girlfriend.

Oh Gouenji would be screaming his head off with smoke coming out of his ears right now. He laughed to himself at the image in his head.

He flustered at the next image in his head, Yuuka wearing such a... unbelievable outfit. No. He slapped himself over and over. _No! No dirty thoughts Yuuto!_ His conscience tells him.

Entering the flower shop, he eyed each one of the flowers, some of the florists offered help but he declined, thinking that _he _as in a boyfriend's handpicked flower would be enough to make a girlfriend squeal.

He spied a familiar bouquet of flowers, it reminded him of Yuuka's hair. He thought that she might not like it because it may think it insults her but he chose to take that risk, almost reluctant he bought those flowers.

_Flowers... those things aren't enough! _Kidou scramed to himself inside his head. Why was he so obsessed with impressing Yuuka? He knows that these flowers are good enough but why does he keep on thinking that she should get the better more?

_Those things are expensive- oh great... I'm becoming cheap. _Under his goggles, Kidou's eye twitched.

_It's for Yuuka... It's for Yuuka... I owe her a lot... _He reminded himself.

But still... it's still way to early to prepare and Yuuka is still in school. It's not even lunch so Kidou decided to take a little while longer to find gifts for his 'girlfriend'. He was glad that he asked her rather than use her, if he did, it would cause a whole lot of drama, crying, misunderstanding, yelling and he would be in the hospital or in his own coffin in a couple of weeks.

Shaking those thoughts off of his head, he headed to the mall, but not before dropping the flowers at home, placing them in a fresh newly made vase, it was sort of expensive, and imported.

He looked at the sections in the department store where there were things that girls usually liked- stuffed animals and fluffy cute things. He bit his lower lip, Yuuka's a teenage girl not a five year old.

Sighing, he went out. He looked at his watch, he still has time.

It could've taken a while but he's got to find the best present that Yuuka ever has. Yuuka had never dated anybody before and wanted her first to be the greatest no matter how fake it is.

He window-shopped at almost every single store, including the video game store at the sci-fi area. Right now, he's bought a heart-shaped pillow, a cute little pink rabbit stuffed animal and a 'I Love You' card. Most people would be looking at him right now, wondering why the great Kidou Yuuto was buying stuff like that. Dense people would think he's gay while others, who aren't dense, would think he finally has a girlfriend. After being single for years after the FFI. Sure he's had girlfriends but they were usually after his money or spies sent from different organizations for whatever reasons.

Then, there was one store that caught his eye. It was a lovey dovey valentine's store. He hated that place. Numerously he would go there for his sister. It was like a girl's store there, everytime he got out there would vow to never go back, but sometime later, he did.

"It's all for Yuuka, It's all for Yuuka, It's all for her..." Yuuto closed his eyes and repeatedly chanted those before coming in.

When he came in, it was like it's usual except there were more signs and more items in stock. Of course, valentine's day is next month today.

He carefully looked and examined each one of the items very carefully before buying them all. And soon after, in some store, he got to wrap them. All for her.

Kidou could've sworn that the lady wrapping would mutter, 'That's lucky girl...' 'Sweet boyfriend...' 'A lot of gifts... expensive ones too' 'Why can't my boyfriend me like that...'

As soon as she was done, Kidou paid and left the mall. He breathed sharply, and smiled a bit, "Oh man... at least... it was over."

**-Chapter 2 End-**

**Author's Note: BTW, no offense about the lovey dovey valentine's store! Sorry this took so long. I curse my writer's block. Anyway, 'Help! We're Trapped In An Otome Game Chapter 3' will be written soon!**


	4. Yuuka: Dates

**Author's Note: Well... this is one long heck of a date, don't cha think? To make it up, here's the date chapter.**

**-Chapter 4: Yuuka: Dates-**

**Gouenji Yuuka beamed when she looked at herself in the mirror.**

She didn't actually mind pretending to be Kidou's boyfriend but is yet... disturbed by it. What would her onii-chan say? She shook her head, _No, this is what he deserves after he ignored me for that Otonashi girl..._

Wow. Yuuka really is out of character today.

Yuuka's eye twitched a bit, she breathe in deeply, inhale... exhale... Whew... She twirled around, her special dress is needing to be worn right now, as if it was talking to her.

Yuuka sighed in disappointment, why would their first date be right after school? She even bought a dress for the special occassion, it was quite expensive too.

She bit her lip, she reminded herself that it's not a real date since she's not Kidou's real girlfriend. But yet... why does she act like it's real? Like how she wanted it to be? Could it be that she might actually have feelings for Kidou?

Nah! Maybe it's just she's a really good actresses and actresses act like it's totally real.

On the way to school, she had thought about how the date will go and maybe just maybe... that dream might happen, the one where dream-Kidou had gone into an accident.

Yuuka sighed, soon, she arrived. Things went smoothly, the usual, except she has to call Toramaru and cancel her ride, Yuuka didn't quite tell him that she has a date... She want to surprise all of Kido- I mean... Yuuto-kun's friends, including her Onii-chan...

Ehehehe...

Soon after, she walked towards the gate to see Yuuto-kun waiting there, all dressed in his usual. Yuuka blushed... even though, he looked quite good in that usual outfit of his~

He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bag of sort, and handed them towards me, "I g-got these for you."

Yuuka eyed them. They started to get stares, then she remembered their 'fake' relationship.

"Oh! Arigatou! _Yuuto-kun! _Now, let's head on to our date!" Yuuka put up a fake smile, causing the girl and boy students to gape at them, wondering, why would Kidou Yuuto, a famous soccer player and the commander of Teikoku, go out with Yuuka? Teenage Yuuka, and he's an adult!

Yup! What would Yuuka think? Oh, I bet his reputation will be ruined! But she guessed that he knows that too, of course, why wouldn't he? He's tactical and smart, Yuuka was sure he knows that their 'fake' relationship would ruin his reputation of the sort, but hey, it's his choice.

Anyway, getting back to the date, Yuuka was holding Kido- uh... Yuuto-kun, by the arms, clutching them with her two hands and wrapping her arms around them with a smile, bringing them closer to her chest.

Yuuto-kun blushed, Yuuka had a sly smile plastered on her face, they were enjoying their walk around town and since it's just their first 'date', they decided they would just be content with coffee.

Yuuka felt really... evil today... but her heart had beated faster when her two arms were around Yuuto-kun's one arm, especially, she could've sworn that she had felt her cheeks boil when his arm was pressing onto her chest. Though she... felt like Yuuto-kun's heart was beating as fast as hers as well... it was like a melody.

She was lost in her thoughts when they arrived at the cafe, they got a table for two and settled down there, ordered a cappucino and just had a friendly chat...

Yup... that's what Yuuto-kun and Yuuka thinks first dates do.

Yuuka grinned, at he corner of her eye she could see her onii-chan with that Otonashi girl just right down the street walking hand-in-hand, laughing their heads off. Yuuto-kun followed her gaze as he clenched is hands. Yuuka, as if in a trance, leaned her hand forward and touched his two hands and smiled gently to calm him down.

Yuuto-kun turned pink, Yuuka did too as well as soon as she realized what she did. She let go of Yuuto-kun's hands, which unclenched.

Yuuto-kun opened his mouth to speak but only a sigh came out. He took the cup and gave it a drink, same goes for Yuuka.

It was an awkward situation, they avoided eye contact with each other.

For crying out loud! This wasn't the plan! So instead, Yuuka resorted to her own plan B.

"Oh, Waiter!" Yuuka called for a brown-haired man with a black moustache, he was wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a red bowtie and black pants with shoes, "May I help you?"

"Ah yes," Yuuka smiled innocently, "Can I have a choco latte? Two straws please."

"Hmmm, right away, Madame..." the waiter bowed and left. Yuuto-kun's eyes widened- as Yuuka saw under his goggles- and whispered, "What?!"

"What do you mean what? This is plan B, plus, they're around here you know..." Yuuka whispered back and cocked her head to their (Gouenji and Haruna) direction.

Yuuto-kun sighed and nodded, "I suppose so... plus, I'm not sure this how 'couples' act on their first date..." He took the cup and began to sip.

Yuuka took her cup in one hand and took a quick sip before speaking, "I dunno... this was kinda how Onii-chan's first date was _with_ Haruna-san~" She emphasized the word, 'With'.

Yuuto-kun almost choked, "What?" He blurted out softly before placing the cup of coffee on the table before swallowing again.

The waiter came back, he had the choco latte with two straws on one round uhmm... tray (is that what it is? the one why carry around with one hand raising up?) "Uhm... here's your choco latte with two straws, madame..."

He settled the choco latte on the table, "Thank you sir," Yuuka thanked the man, flashing a thankful smile. The waiter bowed before heading on to a different table.

"Now... shall we sip?" Yuuka gestured to the choco latte just sitting there in between the two, slowly, she captured one of the straws on her side by her lips.

Yuuto-kun looked nervous, he bit his lower lip. Yuuka giggled as she stopped drinking, "Hehehe... don't be so nervous... _Yuuto-kun~_" The way Yuuka said it... his name. It was so playful to the rest of them but seductive to Yuuto-kun's ears.

Yuuto-kun took one last glance at Yuuka, who winked as if saying 'It'll be fine, trust me.' before taking the other straw to his lips.

The two were so red. Why? Well, it's because their foreheads were touching, duh! Anyway, their noses were pretty close and the two of them were so close, they can only see the other person- the one right in front of them.

Yup, Yuuka could get used to this.

The only question is...

_What about her Onii-chan?_

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**-BONUS!-**

Gouenji Shuuya blushed, hand in hand with Otonashi Haruna as they strolled around the sidewalk, walking around town. It was just a usual and sort-of-lame date for others, but for them... it was enough.

On the corner of his eye, he noticed something that made his heart nearly stop.

He just stared at them for a while, Haruna noticed that he stopped walking and followed his gaze.

Oh how much do they need to talk about.


	5. Kidou: Confrontations

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway, I'm not sure if this story will reach more than 10... I think. But I'm not pretty sure if I can try and continue this... but I will try to finish it. Lame and short story plot. Please don't kill me. So please enjoy this long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

**-Chapter 5: Kidou: Confrontations-**

**Kidou Yuuto could almost feel Gouenji Shuuya's now-murderous aura on the way home.**

Their very first date went as planned. And to think, it would all go down when he first asked Yuuka about his plan. Kidou had always wondered why would Yuuka, his rival's little sister, agree to him that they should pretend-date. But Kidou decided not to get into Yuuka's personal business in fear of their plan being thrown off.

When Kidou arrived, he slumped onto the chair in his room. His face filled with worry. _So this what you feel at a first date, huh? _But Kidou reminded himself that they're not really dating.

Words rang into Kidou's mind on the way when he was taking Yuuka home after the date.

_Yuuka shook her head when they arrived on the porch of her house. The sky was orange-yellow as the sun was setting. Her onii-chan hasn't arrived yet, as he had texted her that he's spending the night at Haruna's house. It made the two furious, especially Yuuka who had to stay home all alone again._

_Kidou and Yuuka faced each other and made eye contact. One could not resist looking at the other's eyes. Were they actually... falling for each other?_

_"So... you're spending the night all alone huh?" Kidou said as he shifted himself to the porch._

_"Yeah... but I guess you better get home, it's getting late." Yuuka's eyes drifted away from his gaze, making Kidou look down with a frown._

_"S-sure..." Kidou mentally slapped himself, he was actually feeling his face get warm, and his stomach felt heavy. "See you tomorrow... Y-Y-Yuu-Yuuka..."_

_Kidou turned and left. But before he left Yuuka's earshot. He heard her yell his name, "Wait! Kidou-kun! There's something I want to ask you!"_

_Kidou turned to her and waited for her as she ran towards him. She panted out her question, "How long do we have to keep doing this?"_

_"Maybe..." Kidou thought about it in his mind. "Well... don't you remember when he talked about this... in chapter 1?"_

_"Chapter 1? Oh, yeah! Well... uhm..." Yuuka fidgeted, as if she seemed disappointed._

_"So... ahh... see you tomorrow Kidou-kun!" Yuuka smiled, though Kidou could sense that was a fake smile, and then she rushed back into her house._

Then, Kidou remembered something about a week ago about ordering something for Sakuma online. Though, weirdly, he remembered Sakuma faguely begging him to buy him a... cyan-colored Sakuma-styled-theme penguin plush toy. He sat on his bed, looking at the photograph of fourteen-year-old him with Sakuma, Fudou and Genda. They were the best players Teikoku had during their time, but now... they felt like they've grown distant to each other. Genda's gone, Fudou's with Fuyuka and Sakuma's his secretary.

Standing up, Kidou opened his computer and checked the website. He had bought the plush toy for Sakuma. Kidou's eyebrows furrowed. That made him remember when he was buying some gifts for Yuuka at the mall. He reminded himself to e-mail Sakuma as soon as he had bought it.

When he opened his e-mail, his phone suddenly rang. He flipped it open, eyes widening as he looked at the ID contact of the sender.

It was Gouenji.

Kidou smirked as he read the text message. But frowned as soon as he remembered when he and Yuuka will have to break up. Kidou mentally kicked himself, was he actually harboring feelings for Yuuka?

_Do I... actually love her?_

_No... this was all a plan that we both agreed on to get revenge on Gouenji..._

_But now that he's found out- which was pretty fast. I was actually hoping me and Yuuka could do this dating thing a little big longer..._

He sighed. He couldn't actually be in love with someone way younger than him... right? But now that he's thought about it- his face felt hot when he took her home, his heart popped at the sight of them doing eye contact with each other and he felt his legs all wobbly at the sight of her smile.

But when he scrolled down, his mouth formed the thinnest line his mouth can form when he read the last line.

'**I'm at your door. Open up. We need to talk some serious business.**'

Kidou looked at his window to see that Gouenji was looking at him, glaring at him to be more accurate. Kidou's mouth was straight in a thin line while in the inside, he was actually smirking to the fullest. But deep down further, he was disappointed that he has to break up with Yuuka.

Kidou literally smacked himself in the cheek. How could he be disappointed in breaking up with Yuuka? They weren't actually going out in the first place... could he actually be considering forming an actual relationship with her? But he was well aware of her relationship with her former boyfriend, Toramaru, but knowing that they broke up... well... let's just say he felt like doing a happy dance.

Kidou felt his cheeks warm. He reminded himself that he is not actually in love with her and vice versa.

The doorbell rang- it was obviously Gouenji.

Kidou was reluctant, seeing his really murderous aura, but this was his plan after all. With a smirk plastered on his face, he opened the door. Gouenji came in and his face was now calm, but his aura wasn't.

"My, my, Gouenji! What a pleasant surprise!" Kidou smiled. "Take a seat." Gouenji nodded and took a seat on the couch.

Kidou soon closed the door and Gouenji's expression turned from calm to madly annoyed and irritated.

"By... what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Kidou said, with a slightly mocking tone. That wasn't enough for Gouenji, who already knew of his relationship with his little sister.

"Don't play dumb with me Kidou!" Gouenji yelled. Kidou did not expect that. Sure he knew he would be yelling at him quite loudly... but not that loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kidou asked, acting like a moron.

"Don't pretend you don't know! You're dating my little sister!"

"So what? I suppose we're in the same situation!"

Now, their conversation soon and immediately turned into an argument.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy here?!" Kidou retaliated. Their argument went as far for ten minutes, which involved sneaky comebacks, loud tones and flashbacks.

"Yeah! I mean, she's like, way younger than you! And Haruna's only a year younger than me!"

"So what? That's another reason why you shouldn't spend less time with your little sister! I mean, haven't you noticed that she's all alone most of the time you're with Haruna?! What kind of a brother are you?!"

Gouenj's eyes softened. He sank deeper into the couch. He heart couldn't help but feel heavy- Kidou was right. He was spending more time with Haruna, and less time with Yuuka. He didn't even bother to call her during those times he spent the night in Haruna's house.

"I- I... I haven't really... noticed..." Tears started to form in his eyes, Gouenji covered his face with both of his hands, fighting back tears and feeling so... hating himself.

"I- I can't believe I left Yuuka all alone! I don't think she can forgive me..." Kidou held back a deep breath and stood up. He went closer to Gouenji, who was resisting the urge to yell, and patted his back.

"Don't worry, we had a talk and she missed you... it's the very reason why she agreed." Kidou assured. Gouenji looked at him, with tears now streaming his cheeks.

"So..." Kidou muttered.

"So... arigatou!" Gouenji smiled, oblivious to the tone and hint Kidou was sending him.

Kidou beamed at him with a bright grin, "What are you waiting for?! Go to her... mend your bond..."

Gouenji stood up and nodded at Kidou, he gave him a big, bone-crushing hug that almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Thanks a lot Kidou!" Gouenji rushed out of the door, smiling and waving at his best friend... and rival.

Kidou looked at his fading running figure smiled. Yuuka's relationship with her onii-chan has mended.

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**Author's Note: While writing this chapter, I've finally got an idea for an actual plot of the fic! That is so cool! (to me) But not very long so please bear with me.**

**-Yipee! Another BONUS!-**

The dream lingered Gouenji Yuuka's mind. Her sleeping position changed over and over as sweat filled her body even though the air condition is on.

She couldn't help but be reminded of her ex-boyfriend, Toramaru, who is almost about the same age as her onii-chan. A certain incident prevented them from continuing their relationship as Toramaru moved to Okinawa. There he met an old friend, the girl who helped him usually in his restaurant.

Toramaru and Yuuka tried to keep their long-term-distance relationship together but as Toramaru and his childhood friend grew closer as they spent more time together, the more he and Yuuka drifted apart. Yuuka soon broke up with him, harboring no genuine feelings for him any longer, with a letter. But they still agree to be friends and the feeling was mutual.

But that dream wasn't the dream lingering and haunting Yuuka's mind. What actually haunted her mind was the dream she had prior to her and Kidou's date. The dream- or more likely, vision- where they had a date at the park, her onii-chan was spying on them and Kidou got into an accident.

Yuuka prayed that that wasn't really a vision, but just a bad dream.

It's just a bad dream...

...Right?


End file.
